


[Translation] Between Dreams & Reality 眠醒之间

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 人应该被银河左右，还是要执掌其潮流？帕尔帕廷徜徉于寓意之中；帕德梅亦有出场。





	[Translation] Between Dreams & Reality 眠醒之间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Dreams & Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421535) by ansketil. 



> 【作者注】
> 
> 我还活着！夏季杂事好多。最近我写的SW长文展缓慢，所以先停下来写点小短篇。Lucius Malfoy给这篇起了名字。我发现阿米达拉议员帕尔帕廷议长对他们亲爱的安纳金的看法简直南辕北辙。
> 
> 【弃权声明】
> 
> SW不是我的，我不从中赚钱。SW属于天上的大胡子卢卡斯。

眠醒之间

Ansketil

 

他总觉得别人无法 _渴求_ 。他人耽于欲望，可到头来还是让所处的银河系决定结果；焦躁的生物梦见完满，却浅尝辄止，满足靠垃圾桶里的残羹冷炙果腹。他早年就常听见别人的牢骚： _如果我是国王……如果我有足够的信用点……如果我能得到他……如果他跟我在一起……如果我能得到我想要的一切……_ 在大多数情况下，人们满足于梦中的权力，虚度现实。对他来说，这毫无道理。他们满足于嗟来之食，无法化理想为行动，期待果实坠落却不愿登高摘取。明明只差手指握紧树干的 _一撼_ 。

于他，大不相同。他渴求 _一切_ 。他会得到一切。无论需要等待多久的岁月，无论该怎样保持完美的自控。为达目的，他付出了日日夜夜，付出了青春，付出了容貌，还有所有更微不足道的东西。 _他会得到一切。_ 是这个想法支撑他的手指在染血的床单下移动，翘起他的嘴唇，让他化作一串密码，任由银河流入自己再倾泻而出。

那都是在他见到安纳金·天行者以前——之后，变成了： _我会得到宇宙和安纳金。_

好像那男孩自成一个银河系。当他的思绪被统治杂事撑满，露出细微的裂痕时，那个想法便会简化成：我会得到安纳金。他的体格堪比帝国亿万的疆土，他的肌肉是联通星系的通衢；他由恒星、物质与梦想构成，是一颗无与伦比的灵魂。安纳金即银河系——仅仅享用其一毫无意义。成功由两者构成。

共和国将会被撕裂再在新的秩序下重组。安纳金·天行者会被分解再锻造成符合新时代精神的产物。无论他人怎么想，帕尔帕廷说“我热爱共和国”的时候并无半句虚言。他爱共和国恭迎他入主，贪婪地吞食他的诺言，任他占据自己的心脏并片片剥离她千疮百孔的良知。他亦是如此爱着安纳金。

所以，当帕尔帕廷议长坐在软垫椅中，慵懒地听着诗人的话语： _你是我散落的无忧星辰，我皮肤与呼吸的宇宙……_ 他并不觉得那是迎合少年人的华丽辞藻。他身边的帕德梅·阿米达拉阖上眼帘，头枕椅背，沉入梦乡。

两人都完美地理解这首诗。


End file.
